The lever and its principle is one of the first tools used by man. The basic principle of leverage has been used in ancient times from building the Egyptian pyramids, Roman structures, Medieval buildings etc. and continues to be used in modern day construction.
There exist a variety of levers which fulfill varying functions. Lever bars are a basic tool used in building and demolition and its design, weight and strength often defines the number of applications it can take on.
Starting from the simple straight metal lever with a flattened end to ones with pivotable and interchangeable heads, there exist a choice of lever bars also called crow bars, pinch bars, timber bars, pry bars, claw hammers and the like.
Some levers are designed for a number of needs while the more simple designs often serve a more specific need. Construction workers often choose the one that is more suited to their needs while considering comfort, strength and ease of use.
In order to remove metal forms from buildings, current lever bars fall short in two respects, they either do not possess the correct angle for removing metal forms easily or they lack the strength due to movable joints, two part construction and/or pivotable heads.
The current invention addresses the need for an easier, stronger and more efficient lever which is more specifically designed to remove metal forms and brackets besides performing other routine tasks such as removing nails, prying floorboards, wedging, hammering, moving heavy objects etc.